RABIES 2: The nightmare continues
by MrBlack
Summary: The sequel to the original RaBiEs. The blood, violence, and gore continues complete with new characters. Plz R&R Warning: Extreme Violence *COMPLETE*
1. Default Chapter

A note from BDBlack:  
Instead of continuing the first story I decided to make a whole new story continuitng from the last. A sequel if you will. You know, to make it more dramatic. It will be four short parts like last time and there will be a part three. Anyway, here's part one.  
  
Disclaimer: Hamtaro and it's character are soul property of Cartoon Network and who ever created this interesting series. No harm is meant to the creators and owner this is just a harmless fanfiction made for the sake of writing fanfiction. Please don't concidering me a bad person for writing this, I AM NOT.  
  
Warning: The following is rated 'R' and is not intended for young audience. This is a graphic story containing Violence and Swearing and stuff like that. If you are too young physically or mentally for this kind of stuff or just don't like uber amounts of violence please turn back now. By reading further you have claimed you are old enough and I CAN NOT AND WILL NOT be held responsible for you actions. Read at your own risk...  
  
What was supost to be just another day for Hamtaro, but rats turned his life around. Now Hamtaor continues to fight for his life in this endless strugle. Who knows what will happen. Will he survive, or become just another victom to the endless carange...  
  
  
Fanfiction.net  
and  
The Super Information Highway  
presents  
  
A BDBlack  
Production  
  
Hamtaro in...  
  
  
R a B i E s 2  
  
  
Wave after wave of rats were coming after Hamtaro, but he kept him back with his shotgun by blowing their brains out. Though the assault was getting to much and reloading was almost impossible. In fact, the shotgun had more use as a bat then a actual gun as Hamtaro swung it around violently breaking a couple jaws and jabbing through a couple stomachs. But that wasn't enough as one rat took a swing and punched the gun right out of Hamtaro's little hands.  
"Oh man I'm fucked," Hamtaro said when all of a sudden there was a voice.  
"Hamha!" This got Hamtaro's attention as he looked up and saw three other hamsters. The one holding the Stinger Missile Launcher fired and yelled, "Get out of the way."  
"Holy shit!" Hamtaro dove between two rats and was thrown away by the pulse of the explosion. The other two hamster jumped down equipped with machine guns and pushed the rest of the rats away making them retreat. With all the danger gone the three hamsters walked up to Hamtaro, the middle one reaching out his paw.  
"Hello stranger. My name's Neon, I'm the head of this pack." Neon sort of looked like Hamtaro, but his back was completely red. In fact the red somehow sparkled in the sun. "What's your name?"  
"Hamtaro."  
"Are you a field hamster?"  
"No."  
"Then what are you doing all the way out here?"  
"My friends and I were attacked by rats with rabies. I'm the only one who made it."  
"You should come with us. We might just be able to help you."  
"Heke?" Neon started to run off as Hamtaro caught up. Another hamster stopped him for a moment.  
"Is this yours?" He handed him his shotgun.  
"Yes."  
"Interesting craftsmanship. Do you know Snoozer?"  
"Why yes."  
"Ha. Hey Neon. This ham an associate of Snoozers."  
"Really." Neon ran back to Hamtaro. "Is he somewhere near by?"  
"No... He killed himself in order for Bijou and I could escape. A lot of good that did."  
"Yah. Snoozer was one crazy son of a bitch." Neon started running again. "Come on, we need to get to the base."  
After a few minutes of running through the sun flower field they reached a small elevator and entered.  
"My name's Big," said the big hamster. He was tall and sort of look like Boss, but was black with white ears and a large white spot on his back.  
"I'm Spice," said the short girl hamster. She was white with the top of her head covered in long yellow fur.  
"Nice to meet you all," said Hamtaro as he bowed.  
"Hamtaro, there's something you should know," started Neon with a serious voice. "Those rats, they're not infected with rabies."  
"Heke?"  
"A year ago, Snoozer in all of his insanity, created a chemical weapon that was to destroy a creatures brain from the inside, but something went wrong with the formula and the effect was turning certain creatures into mindless killing machines. There was a break out and all the hamsters infected. All but one was killed off, but the one who got away started spreading. It's gotten worse over the year and now it's out of control."  
"Is there a cure?"  
"Yes. But we must deliver it to the launch pad in order to send it into the atmosphere and send the cure all of the world." The elevator finally came to a stop and the four started down the hallway and into a lab. "Hamtaro. Meet our head scientist."  
"Elder Ham?!" Hamtaro was shocked to see who the scientist was.  
"Why hamha Hamtaro," said Elder Ham. "What brings you here?"  
"It's a long story."  
"Well we don't have much time. Here." Elder ham tosses Hamtaro a test tube. "That's the cure to the virus. Take care of it."  
"I will." Hamtaro tied it to his belt. "So where do we go from here Neon?"  
"The launch sight is 5 miles away."  
"WHAT?! That will take forever to get there."  
"Don't worry. We have these," he pulled a lever and reveals an army of motorcycles.  
"Sweet." Just then an alarm went of. "What the fuck was that?"  
"The rats are trying to break in again," said Big as he loaded an AK-47. "Don't worry, we have levels of security. They won't..." but his words were cut short at the announcement said.  
"Code Red Security Breach! Rats have broken in! All personnel escape right now! THIS IS NO SHIT!!!"  
Neon reacted by saying, "Oh fuck!"  
"What do we do?" asked Spice.  
"To the bike!" Neon and Hamtaro hopped up on one bike as Spice and Big hopped onto another one. "Prof. Elder, hop on."  
"Gotcha!" And Elder Ham limped all the way to the bikes waving his large cane. Suddenly, the doors to the lab blew open as the rats walked in armed with swords and clubs. The shock of the door being torn down had caused Elder Ham to trip, fall, and was not able to get up.  
"Oh shit," wall all Neon could say.  
"Get the hell out of here!" Yelled Elder Ham as he pointed his cane which turned out to double as a machine gun wich blew away some of the rats. Neon wanted to speed off, but couldn't.  
"Hold on Elder," said Neon as he hopped off and ran to Elder Ham whole was still firing off his cane machine gun. Neon got him up on his shoulder and started to get him to the bike. Unknown to him one of the rats was about to throw his ax straight at Neon's head. Elder Ham could sense this and shoved Neon with the last of his strength.  
"Elder!"  
"GET OUT!!!" And the ax nailed Elder Ham right in the back as time froze. It seemed like forever for Elder Ham to hit the ground.  
"NO!!!"  
"Neon!" Hamtaro gabbed Neon and got him on the bike. Spice and Big took off first with the other two close behind. Tears flew off Neon's eyes as they drove off. The rats tried to get them, but couldn't. One of them hit one of the control panels in a pit of rage and accidentally unlocked a secret door revealing a mess of motorcycles at their disposal. The lead rat smiled and hopped on calling for the others to do the same.  
"Fuck!" said Neon as they drove off.  
"Let's worry about the task at hand," said Hamtaro. Suddenly, more roars of motorcycles.  
"What the hell is that noise?" Hamtaro said looking at the mirror. Him and Neon looked behind them as saw about 10 to 15 motorcycles being driven by those rats. "Oh fuck..."  
"Big! Spice! Look out!" Neon yelled warning the two. Spice concentrated on driving as Big pulled out his guns.  
"Please..." said Hamtaro, "Let us live through this..."  
  
To be continued... 


	2. chapter 2

RaBiEs 2  
  
Chapter 2: The Chase  
  
Neon, who is riding on the back of the motorcycle, reaches to his side and discovers he doesn't have any guns with him. "Oh crap."  
"What Neon?"  
"Hamtaro, there should be a red button on the handle bars."  
"Yah."  
"Push it." Hamtaro quickly pressed down on the button and side panels opened up. Out of nowhere two uzis popped out and landed directly into Neon's hands.  
"Cool." Responded Hamtaro. "What does this other one do?"  
"Ejects a sword for the rider."  
"All right." Hamtaro quickly pressed it and a another panel opened giving him a sword. "This is fucking awesome."  
"Get ready..." Neon aimed his uzis waiting for the perfect moment to shoot. The lead rat yelled as he sped forward. Though Neon open fired pumping the rat full of lead and causing him to crash. The other rat weren't pleased with this and started speeding towards him.  
"Neon," yelled Big. "Keep your distance from us. We've got a plan."  
"All right." Hamtaro tilted to the right as Big and Spice got ready. Then out of nowhere, Spice quickly turned and started spinning in circles as Big unloaded rounds from his AK-47. Their maneuver had created a death blossom of bullets. It didn't do much though as only a few were taken down.  
"Fuck," was all Big could say as he realized he was out of ammo. Hamtaro tilted his motorcycle to the left and Neon yelled out to Spice.  
"We still have plenty of fight left." Neon reached into his pouch and pulled out the cure. He then proceeded to toss it to Spice, who caught it with ease. "Go on ahead. We'll back you up."  
"Thanks Neon," said Spice as she made a kissy face towards him. Neon blushed and started acting weird.  
"Neon, get a hold of yourself. We don't have time for that shit."  
"Right," Neon reloaded his Uzis. A few more starts started heading their way swinging bats with nails in them. Neon fought back, but the rats were quick dodging the bullets with the up most skill. "Hamtaro! To your right!"  
One of the rats started sliding in from the right, but out of panic Hamtaro hit him with the broad side of his sword knocking him of his bike.  
"Right on!" Another was coming from his left, but Hamtaro switched hands and took a stab turning the rat into an bloody appetizer. "Sweet!"  
But Neon was having a hard time fighting. "There's too many! We're not doing enough damage!"  
"Fuck!" Suddenly as Hamtaro looked forward, he noticed they were getting near a white picket fence. "I have an idea!"  
"What?"  
"DUCK!" Hamtaro kicked the engine into overdrive and by using a small root as a ramp the Motorcycle caught some big air and flew through a small hole in the fence perfectly. The other rats on bikes tried to do the same thing but failed blowing up as they crashed.  
"Oh fuck!" Hamtaro and Neon were still flying in the air about to land into a pool. But with luck they landed on the diving board and continued through the yard. Within a few second they were back on the street and had caught up with Big and Spice.  
"You guys okay?" asked Spice.  
"No!" said Hamtaro as he looked forward. "We just survived more hell, how do you think we feel?" Everyone kind of gave Hamtaro a strange stair. "Sorry, but it just fucking pointless."  
As they reached the end of the street they quickly turned right into the park. Spice stated, "It's only a little bit farther to missile launch sight."  
"Thank goodness," said Hamtaro. As he concentrated on the path ahead, he suddenly saw Bijou standing their in the middle of the path. "Watch out!"  
Hamtaro quickly turned to the side and skidded out a few feet away from where Bijou was standing. Spice also hit the breaks wondering what was up. "Hamtaro, are you okay?" said Spice as she ran over to help. Neon was a little hurt, but Hamtaro was unharmed as he walked up to Bijou. Though his view, it appeared that nothing happened to her.  
"Bijou?"  
"Hamtaro. Iz nice to zee you again."  
"Is it really you?"  
"Hamtaro! Stand back!" said Big aiming an Uzi straight at Bijou. Hamtaro didn't pay any attention and continued to talk.  
"Bijou. I saw you get bitten."  
"I did, and then I saw my true future." She took a couple of steps back. "To be queen of iz rats and bring a new world order."  
"What?"  
"Soon we will have Tokyo, and then Japan, and then all of zi World."  
"No. You can't."  
"But taz's not all. Hamtaro, I want you to rule as my king." She reached out her hand. "Join me. Join zi Rats and become a ham god." Big tried to interfere.  
"Hamtaro! Get out of the fucking way!"  
"Bijou."  
"Pleaze Hamtaro. It'z your destiny..." her eyes started to glow blood red, her tiny hamster claws starting to glow.  
"No Bijou, I can't. This isn't what's meant to be..." Hamtaro, realizing he's still holding his sword he got from the motorcycle. "I promised Boss that I would protect you, but I no longer can." Bijou continued to transform, the ribbons in her hair ripped apart and the teeth in her mouth extending longer then her lips.  
"Oh FUCK!!!" Big started to freak out seeing Bijou's transformation. She had become twice as tall as Hamtaro and looked like a werewolf. Out of panic he open fired with the Uzi, but the bullets didn't do any damage. Neon struggled to get up and pulled out a pair of M9s. Tough Bijou wasn't the only enemy because more of the rats were starting to appear from the shadows of the bushes.  
"Get ready to fight," said Big as he reloaded.  
"I'll hold off Bijou. One of you deliver the formula!" said Hamtaro getting his sword ready. Bijou swiped her claws and Hamtaro jumped into the air and swiped his sword slicing a couple whiskers, but not doing any damage.  
"My whiskers." Her voice had become deep and deomic. "You'll pay!" She continued swinging her paws and stomped her feet. But Hamtaro kept moving trying to outwit her. He then rolled between her legs and attacked her back, but it was like hitting pure metal. The sword almost broke in two.  
"Fuck!" The attack left him open as Bijou turned around and back handed Hamtaro throwing him several feet.  
"Where are they coming from!" yelled Big as he continued his assault on the rats blowing their guts everywhere. With the rats practically in their face it was getting hard to see with the blood spraying them in the eyes. Suddenly Neon saw an opening.  
"Spice! Pass me the formula!" Spice threw him the vile. "Meet you at the lunch pad!"  
Neon hopped on the cycle and drove off.  
"No you don't Hamster!" Said Bijou as she saw Neon speed. "Meet some of Hamtaro's old friends."  
Like zombies, arms reached from the ground causing Neon to wipe out. Then Maxwell pulled himself out of the ground with his torn off face and eyeball hanging out. Then Howdy and Oxnard pulled themselves out of the ground. Howdy had a little trouble walking since he didn't have a head and Oxnard had a huge hole in his throat.  
"How is this possible," said Neon with fear.  
"After they died, the rats bit them once to make them serve us. You can disable them, but once bitten unless you decapitate them you cannot stop them." stated Bijou walking toward Neon. Hamtaro got up and noticed his friends up and walking. He dusted himself up and tried to confirm what he saw.  
"Oh my god..."  
  
To be continued... 


	3. chapter 3

AN: I know it's been a long time since I updated anything concerning fanfiction.net. An explination is in my profile. I'm just gonna finish up this story and if there are enough people reviewing I might make one more sequel to finish a trilogy. Of course, I'm not too happy with the way this and the next chapter turns out. Oh well, I hope you all enjoy this. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank's ;-).  
  
RaBiEs 2  
  
Chapter 3: New fights old  
  
Neon stepped backwards when a zombified hand reached from the ground grabbing his leg. He turned around and shot the dirt in desperation. The hand continued to rise out from the ground soon revealing Cappy walking without any skin and fur. Neon didn't know how to respond as he backed off. Fear was consuming his soul like never before. "Hamtaro... Help..."  
Big and Spice wanted to help, but they were too busy defending themselves. Though the rats attack was starting to diminish. Big noticed that their job looked done until one more rat jumped out and tackled Spice. "SPICE!" Big was about to fire his uzi when he realized he was out of ammo. "SHIT!"  
So he threw the uzi's to the ground and ran towards the rat bulldozing him off Spice and into a tree. Big then got him into a head lock and tried to break his neck, but the rat tripped Big and threw him over his shoulder. With Big on his back the rat attempted to bite him, but he grabbed the rat's jaws and attempted to hold him back.  
"Big?" Spice struggled to get up heavily injured by scratches caused by the rat. She saw the rat trying to take a bite out of Big. So he reached to her side and flipped out a revolver taking no time to aim and fired the whole round. The rat screamed in pain as all six bullets entered it back severing his spine. Big then made his move by doing a three punch combo in the rat's stomach and then an uppercut to his jaw. The rat didn't stand a chance as it fell to the ground in a puddle of blood. He then ran up to Spice.  
"Are you okay?"  
"The rat messed me up."  
"Don't worry we'll get that cure to the launch pad." Big hopped onto a motorcycle while holding Spice in his hands. "Let's go help Neon!"  
Hamtaro and Neon on the other hand wasn't doing so well. The hamsters who have come back from the dead we're unstoppable. They continued unloading rounds after rounds of ammo, but it served no purpose because the bullets would just go into them like putty. Hamtaro tried to continue using his sword, but after all the other fights the blade became dull and eventually broke in two.  
"What are we going to do now," said Hamtaro frantically.  
"There's got to be some way..."  
"There iz no way little hamster!" Bijou walked up surrounding the two. "I gave you a chance and you blew it off. Now die!" She extended the claws in her hand and was about to go in for the kill when...  
"HAMHA!!!" Big came flying in out of no where on his bike and land on Bijou's head bouncing in the air. He then landed on the ground next to Neon. "Here you go!" He pressed several buttons on the bike giving Hamtaro and Neon more guns and an extra sword.  
"Thanks ham! Here's the formula!"  
"Give me some cover!" Big revved the engine and started speeding off trying to get past the zombie hamsters. Bijou tried to give chase but Hamtaro ran up and took a swing at her leg causing her to fall. Her fall made quite an impact causing everyone to topple from the quake. Though Big and Spice was far enough, the launch pad was in view. Suddenly...  
"Big, I'm not feeling so good." Spice look sick.  
"No, not now." The scratched had infected her. Big stopped the bike and quickly got Spice off. "Spice, I don't want to leave you."  
"Just get the formula, to... the..." she faded and Big knew what was coming next. He backed off and jumped on the bike. Spice got back up with red eyes and looked at Big with an evil intent. Though this didn't stop Big at all as he pulled back on the handles and drove off. Somehow, the infection had done something different to Spice. All her skills were enhanced as she started running after him with the up most speed. Big noticed in his rear view mirror and started to worry. "I was afraid of this."  
Big maxed out his engine all he could, the launch pad was right there. So he abruptly stopped and ran up to the building. He tried to open the door, but it was locked by a security pass code. "Fuck, what was the code!"  
It sort of came to him, so he tried one combination. "6547"  
Access denied. So he tried another. "6537"  
Access denied. Since she was getting closer and closer when Big realized it. "6447"  
Access granted. Big ran in but didn't shut the door properly as he flew down the stairs. He inserted the formula into the rocket and ran to the panel to finalize launch sequence. Spice wasn't far behind as Big was about to press the button. She jumped into the air from the door split seconds before it was pressed and wrestled Big to the ground. As the two fought, Spice tried to bite him, but Big kept dodging.  
He didn't want to hurt her as he kept dodging. Just then, Big noticed the revolver in her pouch and pulled it out taking aim. As he held the trigger he realized it was Spice or the world. In secret Spice met everything to him, even if she didn't realize. So he took one quick breath and said.  
"Please forgive me Spice." All the memories of all the fun she and him had rushed through his memory as he pulled the trigger blasting a bullet in her heart and out her back. Blood and pieces of her lung and heart collided with the wall behind her. Her face went from anger to fear as she fell backwards.  
"Spice..." Big got back up seeing Spice on the ground. She held held her chest looking as if she was betrayed. Tears rolled down Big's eyes and he ran towards the button and pushed it. The rocket took off in the sky. "God speed..."  
Back to Hamtaro and Neon, they were still in big trouble since Bijou had summoned all the hamster from the ground. From Boss to Stan, they were all there trying to get them.  
"You fools can't..." Bijou stopped and looked into the sky noticing the rocket going off. "NO!!!"  
The rocket left the earth's atmosphere and just started to float there for a few seconds in the starry sky. It then blew up sending small blue particles into the clouds. It was all so heavenly. It started raining over Tokyo in a beautiful display of lights. As soon as a few rain drops hit Bijou, it reacted like acid.  
"What's going on?" asked Hamtaro.  
"It's the formula," said Neon with a smile. "It's taking effect."  
  
To be continued... 


	4. chapter 4

Note: Here's the final chapter to Rabies 2. More might come soon.

RaBiEs 2

Chapter 4: Everything Normal

As the formula continued to hit Bijou, she screamed at the top of her lungs. She fell to the ground turning and twitching as she began to shrink back to her normal size. All the other zombie hamsters acted the same way too. Though this was different. Slowly, their skin and missing body parts started to reform. Howdy's head reform, Maxwell's face regenerated with his eyeball going back in place, and Oxnard's hole in his throat was closing up. The infected rats that still remained around the area were touched by the formula and blew up like if they were in a microwave. All Hamtaro could say was, "Unbelievable."

At the launch pad, Big was at the front door carrying and crying over Spice's body, but a single drop of pure blue water touched where her heart once was and the wound healed itself. Her fur took it's true color as her eyes shot open as she breathed in all the air she could. "Spice?"

"Big? What happened?" More tears came to Big, but these were tears of joy.

"I'm so happy you're alive!" He hugged her almost choking the air back out of here.

"Was I gone?"

Bijou was the first to wake up, slowly opening her eyes. "Hamtaro?"

Hamtaro turned around seeing her back to normal. "Bi... jou..."

The two ran towards each other finally embracing. "Hamtaro."

"Bijou." The two moved in for a kiss when suddenly...

"Hey!" Boss, who's back alive and well. "What do you think you're doing Hamtaro?"

"Uh... What are you doing Boss?"

"Wait. Wasn't I?"

"Well... Let's talk." 

Hamtaro: Wow what a day. I fought rat infected rabies, saved all my friends, and even saved the world from certain doom. While some of this was fun, this was some serious stuff and my friends and I learned some valuable lessons. It was one heck of a day, I just pray that I don't live another day like this.

5:45 PM

Hamtaro ran past Brandy who was fast asleep and went up the waterspout, thought the window and into his cage. At the same time Laura walked through the door back from the movie marathon. Laura's mom ran up to her and asked, "How was the movie dear."

"Uh... I can't believe I sat through 6 hours of nonstop blood, gore, and swearing. Those had to be the worst horror movies I've ever seen."

"Sorry honey."

"I'll be in my room." And Larua ran to her bedroom finding Hamtaro exhausted and a little shook up in his cage. "Wow Hamtaro. You look like you've been watching a horror movie too."

'I've been living a horror movie,' though Hamtaro as he slowly walked up to eat a sun flower seed.

Later that night Hamtaro went to sleep he started to dream again about being in a endless field of sunflowers. He laid down on one and said, "I love sunflowers."

Though all wasn't right as a pair of red eyes we're watching him. In time Hamtaro noticed and a creature jumped out at him jabbing him in the face with a kitchen knife. He woke up breathing hard thinking, "Why am I still having nightmares..."

One week later

It was morning as Laura got dressed and went to school. On the television there was some some good news. The anchor man said, "In other news, the statistics in rats with rabies has suddenly gone down and the streets are a little bit safer. Scientists are baffled why something like this would happen. And in a totally unrelated subject, it's still unknown what was in the sky at 4 o'clock a week ago. So saw it was meteors, but it still doesn't explain why everyone in the world reported it."

Hamtaro was quietly sleeping while the ham hams were rebuilding the club house after Snoozer destroyed. Sadly Snoozer wasn't able to be revived by the formula. While trying to save Hamtaro and Bijou the explosion had torn him apart making him part of the earth. Everything had almost gone back to normal until...

"Hamtaro!" Neon came flying into the window and opened up Hamtaro's cage.

"Neon? What are you doing here?"

"We have a problem. There are still a couple rats out there. We've got to take care of them." Neon pulled out an uzi and loaded it up with a new magazine.

"More rats?" Neon then pulled out another uzi and tossed it to Hamtaro. He just looked at the gun, and then to Neon. Hamtaro was the only one who truly survived, so he loaded the gun and said, "Fuck."

The saga will conclude... 


End file.
